


Death

by Sir_eggy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Hurt Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_eggy/pseuds/Sir_eggy
Summary: DeathThat’s what it smelt like.Sad, merciful death.And here Jake was- right in the middle of it.





	Death

Death  
That’s what it smelt like.  
Sad, merciful death.  
And here Jake was- right in the middle of it.  
He was face to face with the gun, attempting to look brave. But the gun was cocked, and his eyes betrayed him.  
He was scared. And his captors could see it. He had no advantages, no tricks up his sleeves. He was going to die tonight. For real. And it unnerved him that his last words with Amy and Charles had been ‘Smort.’ It should’ve been ‘I love you,’ but he was a selfish coward and now he was paying for it. He deserved it. Always had. His dad was right. He was a disappointment. He was a mistake. No one would miss him. They probably hadn’t even noticed he’d been held hostage for the past 18 hours.  
He wouldn’t cry. That was not happening. He was going to face death like a man. Not a coward. He couldn’t be a coward as he died.  
As he took a deep, shaky breath, he accepted his fate and closed his eyes. The gun was aimed.  
Then doors swung open and Jake heard a series of voices he knew.  
‘NYPD, hands where I can see them!’ Terry.  
‘You’ll pay for this!’ Rosa.  
‘Put the gun down!’ Holt.  
‘Jake!’ Charles. Amy.  
Then the bang.  
He barely felt it at first. Then it was excruciating. And he couldn’t hold in the whimper as he fell onto his side.  
All he wanted was it to be over. Why wasn’t he dead?  
He felt someone grasp his hand.  
‘Jake! Hold on- no! don’t close your eyes,’ Amy Santiago. His love.  
‘Ames,’ he choked out.  
‘Yeah, it’s me, I need you to hold on a little longer for me, okay? An ambulance is on its way.’  
She frantically tried to put pressure on the shot wound.  
But J knew it was too late for him. He took her bloody hands and held them.  
‘Jake, I can’t right now, I have to put pressure- wait, no! Don’t give up! The ambulance is almost here!’ Her eyes began to water, and she felt helpless.  
‘too late,’ he whispered, his eyes growing heavy. ‘I love you,’ he said.  
‘No! keep your eyes open!’ she cried. His head lolled to the side and his eyes slid close. His world went black as the helpless cry of his love died down.  
‘ I l o v e y o u ‘

So, this is what it felt like to die. Die Hard.


End file.
